


What If They Were Animals

by MozartKing



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: Nothing much, just a thought. Would love to hear your opinions
Kudos: 2





	What If They Were Animals

Sam Chisolm: The Wolf

Joshua Faraday: The Fox

Vasquez: The Horse

Goodnight Robicheaux: The Lab Hound Mix 

Billy Rocks: The Crane 

Jack Horne: The Bear

Red Harvest: The Coyote

Emma Cullen: The Golden Retriever

Bartholomew Bogue: The Vulture


End file.
